I feel her
by rachelberrys
Summary: Glee AU, based on Tangled. Quinn is Rapunzel, Rachel is Flynn, Brittany is Pascal, Santana is Mother Gothel. A year after Santana disappeared Quinn feels like she's returned. Rachel tried to convince her wife, Quinn that Santana is gone and not going to hurt her again but Quinn can feel her presence.


Rachel and Quinn were sitting in their grand castle on a warm, radiant, beautiful autumn morning. They were drinking tea brought in from a land far away, and they were watching the children of their Kingdom wake and go outside to enjoy the day and the warm sun and cool air on their skin. The leaves on the trees had begun changing colours and Rachel couldn't help herself but compare the changing leaves in all their beauty and innocence to the change in Quinn's hair. Her hair had gone from a long, flowing, blonde, glowing do to the short brown locks that Rachel herself had cut with a sharp piece of mirror and now back to the blonde, glimmering style she currently had. The shine and shimmer against the sun was beautiful to watch as Rachel sipped from her tea and listened to the laughter down below. Rachel was happy and gleeful. Gleeful because by its very definition glee is about opening yourself up to joy, which is exactly what Rachel had begun doing since meeting Quinn. Their adventure a year ago, watching the lanterns, the wedding, and so much more left Rachel in a state in which she could do nothing but smile.

As Brittany ran past she smiled at both of them, jumping on the back of Quinn. Brittany was once a beautiful girl. She herself possessed blonde hair almost as beautiful as Quinn's. She had a smile that could light up the darkest of nights and a voice as beautiful as the sun itself. The two girls would share secrets, clothes and sleepovers. Brittany was the only one Quinn's "mother" would allow interacting with her darling Quinn. However, since the evil queen of the land turned Brittany into a chameleon for being more beautiful than her, she can no longer talk. This was harder on Quinn that it seemed to be on Brittany. Brittany was Quinn's only friend. However, Brittany was able to cope because even as such a small creature she was able to smile, run, and be free. Brittany never had any parents, but as Quinn's friend she found a home. She found a place to sleep, and play and smile. Brittany was still Quinn's best friend, no matter what form. And Quinn was hers. Due to the many years of undying friendship Brittany has always been able to tell when something was bothering Quinn, even better than Rachel could. At this moment it was very clear to Brittany that Quinn was missing the sparkle in her eye. Quinn has something inside of her that she wants to let out.

Brittany's best effort to get Quinn's attention was failing. She hopped down from the slender shoulders of her blonde best friend and made her way over, up the side of the dashing brunette. She began nudging and shaking Rachel the best she could. She finally got the smaller girl's attention. "What is it, Brittany?" Brittany uses her tail to point to Quinn. Rachel instantly got the message and could tell Quinn was upset about something. Rachel grabbed the hand of her better half and asks, "Quinn, are you okay?" Quinn smiles and nods gently, without making eye contact. She takes another sip of her tea but remains silent. "No, Quinn, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"I can feel her."

Silence.

"She's back. She's here."

"Quinn, what are you talking about?" Rachel was worried, but didn't quite know what she was worried about.

"Mother," Quinn shook her head, "she's here."

Rachel laughed and let Brittany down off of her shoulder. Quinn's parents were coming for dinner that night to celebrate the turn from summer to autumn. It was a yearly celebration in their kingdom, the first with Quinn and Rachel ruling. "Yes, Quinn. She and your father are both coming tonight. We've been planning this for weeks." Rachel was relieved and sipped from her tea again.

"No. Mother," Quinn began stuttering. "Santana… she's here. Somewhere. I can feel it. Her. I can feel her."

Rachel shook her head in disbelief and confusion. "No, Quinn. She's gone. You're safe, she's never going to hurt you again."

Quinn thought for a moment before she started speaking. Quinn wasn't quite sure how to express herself without feeling and sounding crazy. "Since my hair started growing back, growing longer, changing back to blonde I've felt her. I know what I'm feeling Rachel. Really. I feel it. I'm sure of it."

Quinn was standing up by now. She was looking over her kingdom, over the balcony, over the forest. From the balcony of her castle she could see the tower in the distance. The tower that she spent so much of her life in. Most of it. All of her childhood, at least. She can see the very top of the tower, the window at the top, which she looked out the first 18 years of her life. That's where she was used, abused, and left to suffer. She spent her entire childhood wanting, wishing, hoping and dreaming. She finally got what she wanted. Freedom. Happiness. A life.

But now, she feels stuck. She doesn't feel free or safe anymore. She can see the tower and she knows Santana is in there. She knows.

* * *

I have this whole fic written and typed up so I'll be able to post the next chapter very soon, within 48 hours. I wrote this at work and did my best to add the personalities of both Quinn and Rapunzel as well as Rachel and Flynn. Review, if you want!

Thanks for reading, chapter 2 coming soon!


End file.
